Gentle But Rough
by GermanPikachu
Summary: A young halfbreed winded up meeting the two dwarf princes as a youngling and ended up meeting them again later on with a certain hobbit comes knocking on her door for help. Ada, will travel thick and thin with the dwarves and the hobbit and the wizard, and treat them as all they were her family. She had a crush on a dwarf prince, but will he remember her? Do not own The Hobbit.
1. The Start of It All

Mom let me play in the forest where we reside in since it has more peace considering mom is an elf and father is a hobbit. I grabbed my pack and ran off into the trees. The moss go in-between my toes as I walked over the tree roots. I heard a horn blow nearby. I listened in with my hearing noticing it sounds like a pack of who knows what. I started running towards the sounds as it sounded it was close to my home. I heard other footsteps running around me. I heard yelling and a person bumped into me making me fall to the ground. I looked up seeing a man well two men.

I heard a scream and I stumbled up running towards my cottage," Mom! Papa!"

The two men looked towards the way I ran in question. I heard a bow fly past my ear hitting a beast in the head. My heart began racing. I was about to run in the cottage till a pair of arms wrapped around me.

I felt scruff from facial hair rub against my skin as he spoke, "You can't go in there."

I felt tears run down, "But my parents!"

The archer was shooting the beasts down till we were safely out of the area. My legs were hurting in burning passion as we kept running. We got to a cave hole and jumped in. I slid down the stone wall tumbling, landing on my back against the other all. The two landed on their feet. The older looking one looked out to make sure none of those beasts followed.

The brown haired small man walked over, "Are you alright miss?"

I looked up with tears in my eyes. I sniffled shaking my head," I just lost my parents."

The blond turned his head bowing a bit, "Fili at your service."

The brown haired looked at his companion and bowed his head, "Kili at your service."

Fili took my hand rubbing it reassuringly, "What is your name miss?"

I looked at the two, "I am Adalyn Heffner. What are you two?"

Kili puffed out his chest proudly, "We are dwarves and you?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat," A hobbit."

Fili looked towards my feet and gestured to them, "Aren't they supposed to be big like a hobbit?"

My braid fell out, having some strands of hair fall over my shoulders. I looked down lying, "I got the man genes… My mother was a human."

I knew the dwarves hate the elves. These dwarves are nice and seem like they be around a while. I don't want to lose them by telling them my true heritage. Fili bend down towards my height, "Is there anywhere or anyone you could stay with?"

I thought for a moment. There is grandpa but well he is king of Eriador. The elves around him do not like me. Grandpa was glad I came to the world but disappointed that I wasn't a fullbreed. He is alright with it for now as he supplies mom and papa. Then there is papa's hometown, Hobbiton. Papa told me his parents have deceased and his siblings are alive.

I wiped the fallen tears, "It is possible with my father's sister."

Kili smiled, "that's a good start."

Fili offered his hand towards me. I placed my petite hand in his. He pulled me up. I looked down towards my dress. I dusted it off the best way I can. Kili placed his bow behind him as he climbed out of the hole. He held out his hand and I grabbed it with the help of Fili picking me up. Kili pulled me up bringing me towards his chest. I took in his scent. It's woodsy and smell of mountains. My braid fully went undone as now my hair blew through the breeze.

I looked up at the two once Fili is on leveled ground, "Are you sure it's safe now?"

Fili looked around nodding, "Yes. We should take you to your father's sister."

My eyes widened, " I possibly can't just arrive on her doorstep. That's unheard of."

Fili rubbed his scruff that is becoming a beard slowly. He has to small braids for a mustache. Kili has a prickle here and there on his face but that's it.

Fili thought of an idea, "How about you write a letter to her as we head that way? You know the town?"

I nodded fiddling with my thumbs, "Hobbiton."

I remembered a trick mother have taught me.

I smiled, " I do have a way to send a letter to her." The dwarves were about to ask till I whistled loudly. A hawk shrieked as it circled around us. It landed on my arm carefully that it's talons don't pierce into my skin.

I petted the hawk, "Perdita you have a job to do. Send a letter to Aunt Cornelia in Hobbiton."

It cawed. She hopped of my arm onto the rock. I looked towards the two, "Paper and quill?"

Kili looked in his sack pulling out paper and a quill that he uses to write to their uncle. I took the supplies and started writing on a smooth rock.

_Dearest Aunt Cornelia,_

_I am writing to you as mom and papa have been murdered by-_

I looked to the two, "What are those beasts called?"

Fili answered,"Orcs."

I gave a slight nod.

_Orcs. Mom have let me go out and adventure out in the forest before Afternoon Tea. That's when I heard a horn and a scream that was near the cottage. I have nowhere to go as I'm outcasted in mom's father's kingdom as I'm too different. I beg of you to let me please stay till I could get my own hole. I will help around the house and the children. Please, till I'm of age for my own hole. _

_Your niece, _

_Adalyn Heffner._

I rolled the parchment and tied it around Perdita's claw. She flew away. I sighed handing the quill back towards Kili, "Thank you."

Fili and Kili wrapped their arms around me, "Anytime, now let's get you back to Hobbiton."


	2. Weapons and Training

The darkness came quickly. Fili placed his sack on the ground, "We must set up camp here."

I fiddled my toes in the soft ground, "I do not have a bed."

Fili and Kili took off their cloaks with fur. Fili placed his on the ground as a mat as Kili went behind me and draped his coat over my shoulders. Kili smiled, "There you go miss Adalyn."

I grasped the cloak, "Are you two sure? Wouldn't you be cold?"

Fili was bent down starting a fire giving a small smile, "Yes. Rest miss Adalyn. We leave at dawn."

I sat down on Fili's coat. I watched them set up their bedrolls and fix their weapons. I looked at their weapons. I snuggled more in Kili's coat," What kind of weapons do you guys have?"

Fili looked at his dual swords proudly, "I have dual swords made by my uncle."

Kili placed his bow and arrows next to his bedroll, "I got these from uncle too."

I scooted closer to the two without ruining Fili's cloak. I touched the steel of the blades, "They're beautiful."

I looked at the arrows," Very beautiful."

Fili took out a pipe and started to smoke it, "A woman interested in weaponary?"

I fiddled with my thumbs, "I was always fascinated with the workmanship."

Kili nudged his brother and whispered, "She is by herself. What happens if another attack or something happens again and she knows nothing to protect herself?"

Kili pulled out a dagger handing it towards me, "Here you can have my dagger."

I looked up smiling, "Really?"

Kili smiled nodding. I touched the steel studying it. It is breathless. Fili smiled goofishly, "Kili made that one himself. Pretty amauter if I say so myself."

I shook my head staring at the creation, "No it's not. It's beautiful. It's crafted amazingly. Thank you ."

Kili stuck his tongue out at Fili. I chuckled, "I am sure you have amazing work too Mr. Fili. Good night Mr. Fili, Mr. Kili."

I laid down to my side snuggling with the coat while having the dagger beside me.

The next day, the dwarf brothers decided it would be a time to start my training as we continue our journey towards Hobbiton.

Fili spoke as he was cooking up a meal with some fish he caught in the river near us, "Kili you should start teaching Miss Adalyn on how to defend herself."

Kili looked up from his sharpening of his arrows then towards me. He smiled making me smile. I couldn't help it. These two, there are something about them that makes me smile and happy. Kili got up from the ground and headed towards me.

"Do you still got the dagger with you," He asked.

I nodded taking it into my hands showing him, "What can I possibly do with this? I mean others' weapons are enormous than mine. I am not sure how I can possibly defend myself towards those..."

Fili laughed a bit. Kili held out his hand for me to take. I took his hand into mine as he pulled me up. Fili pointed towards my dress with the spear he used to catch the fish.

"She can't fight in a dress such as that one, " his voice went through and through my ears. Great...

I held onto the dagger that was still in my hands and I bent down towards my skirt. The skirt is already ripped.

I looked at the two, "What about I cut it?"

The two dwarves blushed, "Uhmm..."

Kili shook his head, "You mustn't. It's very unlady like. Especially with your stature."

I raised an eyebrow and stood back up with my hands on my hips.

I gave them a knowing look, "Then what am I supposed to do then if you two do not want me to cut off the skirt short enough to move around easily?"

Fili stood up and went to his pack. His hands started digging around in his pack finding some pants and a shirt. He threw them over to me which landed in my face. I dropped the dagger as I grabbed the clothing.

Kili rubbed his neck, "Your reflexes need fixing too..."

I looked around taking the clothing with me. I went behind a bush and started to change into the clothing that was way too big for me. I tied the shirt's ends to make sure it stay. I grabbed onto the pants walking back towards the camp.

I gripped tightly on the pants, "I need something to tighten the pants."

Kili thought of an idea and went through his pack and pulled out a belt. He walked back towards me putting the belt around me. He is being too close for me. My cheeks are starting to blush. He fastened the belt and tugged the pants a bit to make sure it wont fall. He took a step back smiling looking at his handy work.

Fili gutted the fish that hasnt been cooked yet, "There you go. Now go start training." Fili held out a blade towards Kili as I bent down to pick mine up that I dropped earlier.

* * *

After hours of grueling pain, I got scratches and cuts all over my body and face. They're minor. Kili made sure of it as he mentioned he didn't want to harm my clear skin. It became a long day. I ate like a horse or two after we got back from the training that Kili and fili forced me into. I laid down on my bed mat looking at the stars.

"Have you ever wonder what else there could be in the sky," I questioned the two. Fili spoke, "Just some bright stars I pressume."

I giggled, " I mean like if there is anyone else other than us... or if the dead wind up there so they can watch over us while we tread the Earth?"

Kili looked at the sky with his arms behind his head, "That's some fancy talk for a youngling as you."

I yawned closing my eyes while giving Kili a light shove to his side, "Shush, you two are almost as young as me. We all three are just kids."


	3. Finding of a Bath and Time to Travel

I felt a giant hand on my shoulder. I groaned snuggling in with myself.

A voice rumbled, "Come on Miss Adalyn. We must get up."

Another voice joined in, "Yes Miss Adalyn. It's time for you to train some more. You don't want orcs coming over and ending up killing you."

I turned around so i'm facing away from them. I don't want to train. My body is aching. I'm tired still. I don't want to do anything right now. They can go away for all I care for now. I just want sleep and rest.

I mumbled, "I want to bathe. I want to get clean and relax in the water."

Kili looked at Fili who was looming over me. Kili laughed a bit, "Well, sorry to tell you but there isn't a place for you to wash up."

I sat up rubbing my eyes. Once finished, I looked at Fili then at Kili. I crossed my arms, "Then let's go find one. I want to be clean. I was all sweaty and dirty from yesterday. I was too tired to care but now I care."

Fili's hand was being offered. I looked at it and grabbed a hold of it. He hoisted me into the air onto my little barefeet. Kili came towards me with his brother's blade. I didn't react fast enough as he landed ontop of me with the blade towards my neck. I gulped startled from the sudden action. Fili peeked over Kili's head.

Fili spoke, "You have to be alert at all times Miss Adalyn."

Kili moved the blade away from my neck as he started to get up. Mom did teach me a little bit but she started a month ago feeling that I needed to figure a way to defend myself. I swiped my leg at the back of Kili's legs which was facing me when he got up and was about to walk away. He fell backwards onto his back. Fili's eyes widened.

I reached for my dagger and climbed ontop of Kili with the dagger near him, "I can try to be alert Mr. Fili."

Fili did a small clap of amazement, "That was great. Kili did you teach her that?"

Kili shook his head, "No I did not brother."

I stood up dusting off the pants Fili have given me the day before. I placed the dagger in the belt patting it. I smiled towards the two. Fili held out his hand towards Kili which Kili graciously accepted it.

Fili questioned, "Where did you learn that Miss Adalyn?"

Kili nodded rubbing his back, "Yea lyn."

Lyn is a new nickname. I raised an eyebrow at that. I started to roll my bed mat and placed it into the pack.

I sat down on the ground, "My mother taught me. She started a month ago... till well now..."

Fili and Kili gave a nod of understanding as their Uncle started their training when they were younger.

I clapped my hands together smiling at them, "Okay, so let's call a search for a bathing area. I trained enough tomorrow and I know slightly from my mother so for now I am able to handle myself for a bit as I am going to stay in Hobbiton with my Aunt."

Kili and Fili looked at each other. Fili shrugged, "Alright. Let's go find a watering hole."

The two started to pack up their packs as I stood up and pulling my pack over my shoulder. We started our walk to Hobbiton and in search of a watering hole. Hours dragged on as the sun was beating down. I am not used to these types of walks as our family always went by horses if we were traveling far. We'd sometimes would walk beside the horses to get our legs moving but other than that it was by horses. Oh horses how I miss them. I sighed. My sighing caught the dwarf brothers' attention.

Killi's arm went around my shoulders, "What's wrong lyn?"

I rested my head on his shoulder. It's a big move considering we just met a few days ago. But still I am still tired. I looked down slightly, "I miss my horse. I haven o doubt that the orcs have killed them also. They would be a big help considering we have to walk some ways to Hobbiton."

Fili smiled, "No worries Little Addie. We shall be there soon. And of course finding a bathing hole for you to wash off the dirt and grime."

I gave a weak smile. My legs aren't used to this. I wonder how much longer till we find a hole. The sun started to go quarter down from the middle of the sky. My eyes was trained on the sun's path. Just a few more hours till the sun will set. Fili held out his arm to make us stop in our path. Fili cupped his ear to listen for a sound. I smiled big. I squirmed out of Kili's grip and ran towards the sound. I continued to run till my feet were in the water. My toes wiggled underneath the water. I gave out a relief sigh. I walked back out of the water to place my pack on the ground high enough that water won't be touching it.

I pointed my finger at the two boys, "No looking. you hear? I don't want any peekers."

I turned around looking at the crystal clear water. Fili and Kili held up their hands, "Alright we won't."

Fili turned around first sitting on the floor to make sure no one would come. Fili looked up at this brother who was staring at my turned back. Fili tugged on Killi's pant leg and gestured to sit down. Kili turned around with a slight pink tint. He sat down next to his brother. Fili was trying to hide his smirk. He knows that his little brother is starting to get a crush on the woman traveler. I started to take off my clothes and placed them into a pile. I slowly started heading down to the watery shore letting my feet wiggle underneath the water blanket. It looked deep enough. I walked towards a boulder that was sitting in the middle to the shore of the water way. I continued till my back was leaning against the boulder so I don't go with the water's forceful path. I gave a slight sigh of relaxation. I closed my eyes as the water flowed past me taking the bits of grime with it. It was peaceful. I rubbed my hands all over my body to make sure every single dirt and grime gets off till at least I get some soap from Aunt Cornelia. I looked down towards my chest seeing it's still small but decent enough. I squished them together. I wonder if they ever get bigger or stay the way they are considering i'm a half breed. I dunked my head underneath the water holding my breath. I let my fingers go through my hair to try to get dirt and sweat off. MY head bobbed back up for fresh air. I started get up heading towards my clothing while ringing out my hair. I quickly changed into them despite I was still wet. That's a bothersome problem... I walked up towards my pack picking up walking past the boys.

I spoke, "Okay I'm ready to continue forth before the night comes over us."

The boys scrambled up to their feet to follow me. I turned my head to the two dwarves, "Sooo... how much longer?"

Kili chuckled as Fili spoke, "Not much. About a half days worth I bet."

I gave a nod. Good. I am so tired. I grabbed both of their hands swinging them. Both dwarves had pink blush crawling up their cheeks. I smiled, "You two must stay at least a night in Hobbiton to gather some rest. I doubt that Aunt Cornelia would shoo you two away considering you two saved me."

I can't particularly guarantee that...considering i'm a halfbreed once again. Aunt Cornelia is a bit iffy towards me considering her brother did not go for a Hobbit. Hobbits are supposed to be known for kindness and such but she is a different story. I guess she had a love affair, according to papa, that he was a different race than Hobbits and well he didn't treat her well and he had an affair with many women. I find those type of men the worse. I just don't like how she would hate my mother and I for that reason. Everyone is different...I don't even know if she would accept me in her home...


	4. Hobbiton and Goodbye

My little feet were aching back at the watering hole... I had to stop a lot to rub my feet with some questions following after... It was strange.

* * *

_I held out my hand, "Hold on please. My feet are really aching for some odd reason."_

_The brothers stopped. Kili kneeled down to my sitting form, "Well lyn, you didn't last long in the watering hole to help relax those aching muscles. Are you sure you're a hobbit?"_

_I crossed my arms being all huffy puffy, "Yes I am accurately sure that I am a Hobbit for heavens sake."_

_Fili, who kneeled down also, poked the pads of my feet, "Well these do not look man nor hobbit feet. They look of porcelain."_

_I tucked my feet underneath me, hiding them from the poof of the pants. Fili raised an eyebrow as he grabbed my arm to hoist me into the air to stand up. Fili positioned me to go on Kili's back. Kili grabbed a hold onto my legs as my first instinct was to latch on to him so I don't die._

_Kili spoke, "Alright Lyn. We won't question your heritage. Everyone comes with a different background. It'd be bad for us to judge."_

_With that being said, the brothers winked._

* * *

I never understood that wink. What does it mean...?I rested my head on Kili's shoulder as he started to go up hill. I never realized how far we actually were from Hobbiton when my parents decided to live in the countryside. I enjoy the country more so than the city...if you call Hobbiton a city. It's more like a village with just the right amount of people and such. The brothers stopped ontop of the hill making me look over Kili's shoulder. Hobbiton laid gently below as peaceful as it can be. I squirmed on Kili's back, just enough that he had to let me down. Kili chuckled, "What is the matter? Excited to be in Hobbiton?"

I walked some ways ahead of them before I turned my heel to face the two. I gave them a smile, "Thank you so much. Very much. For saving me, training me, and making sure that I found my way to Hobbiton. This is where I'll see you two off."

Fili looked just a tad worried, "Are you sure? I mean we both can walk you down to the village and to your aunt's home. Just to make sure you made it home alright."

I nodded, "I'm sure. You two are young, so I bet your guardian or parents are worried sick of you. I have been a burden this far of the trip. So please head back home. One day we might see each other again, we may never know. Please however be safe."

Kili eyed me, "Wait a minute. If I remember correctly, you invited us to stay a night to get our rest. Why the sudden kick us to the curb thing?"

Oh shoot. I totally forgot about that. I rocked on my heels, "Well I uhm..."

Fili walked closer towards me now walking around me like a predator with its prey. He stopped in front of me bending down to my height. His hand went to his chin thinking, "You are kicking us away so we won't find something out."

I looked down wiggling my toes into the grass, in hopes that the grass will eat me alive. I looked back up gripping onto my pack tightly, "My aunt Cornelia doesn't like halfbreeds and i'm a halfbreed in the family. So I doubt that she will take me in the first place and I highly doubt she'll let dwarves in her home either. So basically I have no where to go and this is the only place that I can belong as my other heritage will not take me in either."

The two brothers looked confused as I said that too fast and mumbling. Fili thought for a moment on what I had said to process it all. Fili's arm went around my shoulders, "Well why didn't you say that in the first place?"

Kili looked at his brother confused. Fili looked at him explaining, "She has no where to go as her aunt will not keep her as she is a halfbreed."

Kili smiled, "Then Lyn how'd you like to come with us to our home?"

I shook my head fast, "No I couldn't possibly. I don't want to impose. I do however, have one family friend. He was father's friend well his father was father's friend. The hobbit is same age as me. I believe if I remember correctly, he lives in Bag End. He's a nice fellow. I just don't want to impose on you two after you done so much for me already. Please."

The two gave a nod, "Alright."

I held out my arms to make sure they stay where they are, "Please just stay here. I know my way from here. Please be safe on your journey back. Time will tell when we shall meet again."

The dwarf brothers look hesitant but let me be off towards Hobbiton to a hole called Bag End. They watch as my little figure went through paths to a spacious top of the hill hole knocking on the door to a surprised hobbit. They could see me explaining to the hobbit what have happened in the past few days. Finally the hobbit gave me a hug and ushered me inside. The dwarf brothers look content that I have made it safe so they turned their heel to go back to their home. Where their uncle awaits to give them an earful for being away for so long.


	5. Unexpectant Party Arrivals

I was asked this on their ages in the earlier times. Well Adalyn is 30 years old. And Fili is 62 and Kili is 57. By the time the brothers are with their uncle on the journey, Adalyn is same age as Bilbo which is 50 and Fili is 82 and Kili is 77.

* * *

20 years later...

I wiped my hands on my dress apron as the dishes were done and placed into the drying rack. I moved my braid to go behind me and placed some strands of hair behind my ear. I smiled to myself. Kitchen is done, now I can rest and have afternoon tea. I went through the cabinets and pulled out the tea pot. I filled the tea pot with water and placed it over the fire. I sighed. My feet started walking to the chair that is in front of the fireplace where I shall wait for the pot burst into song. I picked up my book flipping it onto the page I left it at. Earlier was such a chaotic event. A wizard was trying to recruit Bilbo from what I hear from Bilbo that is.

_Bilbo and I sat on the bench infront of his hole. He was smoking his pipe with his newspaper as I was reading my book. Some patter of feet came up the walkway. I thought it was just neighbor children but there was a stare on us. I looked up from my book seeing Gandalf the Grey standing there with his stick. I nudged Bilbo. He looked at me and looked at the wizard. Bilbo spoke, "Good Morning." _

_Bilbo sounded like he meant it. I tipped my head slightly, "Good Morning."_

_Gandalf answered back, "What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"_

_Bilbo answered the man, "All of them at once. And a very fine morning for a pipe of tobacco out of doors into the bargain." _

_I smiled towards Gandalf in agreement. Gandalf leaned on his other foot. I closed my book after marking my place. I shall read that later if time gives me the chance. Gandalf looked towards Bilbo as that is where his interest lies. I decided to go ahead and go see my cousins. I stood up, "Excuse me gentlemen I shall be off. Bilbo I'll be back before Afternoon Tea." _

_Bilbo gave a nod and pulled me down by my hand givi__ng me a kiss to my head. I bid the wizard a goodbye and trotted down the path towards my aunt's hole. We have took acknowledgement of each other and she lets me see my cousins but she won't affiliate with me. _

I felt a shake on my shoulder. A voice appeared near me, "Adalyn, wake up. It's past Afternoon Tea."

I jumped up bumping heads with poor bilbo. I rubbed my head grimacing, "Ow..."

Bilbo was sent back to his other arm chair rubbing his head as I went to the kitchen to start cooking the fish. It won't take long, no doubt. It looks to me that Bilbo already started with the other sides before he thought to wake me. I watched the fish cook till a hand went to my shoulder.

Bilbo's voice was heard, "Adalyn, go change into something comfortable. I'll handle with the fish."

I looked up at him then at the fish, "But the fish... I want to be able to do something for Supper. I mean you did take me in all those years ago. I just want to be able to cook for you."

Bilbo laughed a bit, "It's fine Adalyn. Now go on with you. I'll watch it and make sure it's cooked fully."

I looked up him and sighed. I won't win against him. I stood up heading to my room that he made for me when I first arrived. I changed into a more of a loose fitting dress that went to my ankles. I grabbed to my robe and slipped into the garment heading to the already made fish supper. Bilbo was squeezing some lemon onto it till the door chime went off. I looked at Bilbo then at the door.

Bilbo placed his napkin on the table, "I'll get it. Sit down and start eating Adalyn."

I gave a nod as he went off towards the door. I could hear a deep voice. I sat down at my plate and squeezed my lemon on my fish. I placed the napkin into my lap. I looked back up and see a big dwarf with a bald tattooed spot ontop of his head walk in with a starting to get flustered Bilbo.

The big dwarf saw me and bowed his head, "Dwalin at your service miss."

I gave a hesitant nod. Dwalin sat down next to me and started eating Bilbo's food. It seems to me that Bilbo let him have it hesitantly. Bilbo sat off to the far right near the window. Dwalin questioned if we had more food. I gave him mine as Bilbo gave him a roll. He took the food and started eating it. The door chime went off again.

I stood up this time, "I'll get it this time Bilbo. Don't cha worry."

My little feet carried me to the door. Before I opened the door, I took a big breath. My hand opened the door seeing an shorter dwarf with white hair. His beard is split into two ways.

He smiled softly towards me before bowing, "Balin at your service."

I was now confused, "Adalyn Heffner at yours."

He smiled, "So I think it may rain later. Am I late?"

I tilted my head slightly, "Late for what?"

Balin saw Dwalin and instantly walked his way while saying evening to each other. They're brothers? Small world. I looked out of the hole to see if any one else is coming. I looked at Bilbo who looked at me equally confused. The brothers then just smacked heads. I winced at the sound. That has to hurt.

Bilbo took the courage to interrupt, "I am not entirely sure you're at the right house.."

Of course the two ignored him and started to ransack our food and mead. I sat down at the table with my head in my hands. Bilbo was trying to figure out the situation. I find it useless if they already started to ignore you, why bother? We have dwarf ransackers who are making themselves at home. I took in a big breath. Moments went by and the door chime went by. Bilbo said he'll get it. I'll just stay here and count my thoughts. I could hear the door being stopped after being pushed to close. I heard Dwalin say the names, "Fili Kili."

My head perked up at the names. I stood up as the dwarves started to come into this room to move the table. They look the same. Taller slightly, well Kili does. Fili has twin braided beard strings. The corners of my mouth was twitching into a small smile. I wonder if they remember me. I highly doubt it I mean I was just a wee child then who was in danger. The dwarves lifted the table and moved it into a suitable position. The door chime went off. I went to the door before Bilbo was close to it. I opened the door as Bilbo was on a rant. A group of dwarves fell face first and ontop of each other when the door opened. Bilbo saw the man who was still standing and breathed out, "Gandalf."

I raised an eyebrow. What are a bunch of dwarves especially Kili and Fili doing with Gandalf and here of all places.


	6. The Party Continues and Reunion

The dwarves continued to ransack everything we have cooked and already made pantry. I sat on the window sill, watching everyone busy about. Bilbo disgarded his robe in the process. I guess it was getting too hot. The dwarves continued to pile more and more food onto the table. I never ever seen so much food on a table before. Bilbo was trying to savage some of his food but the dwarf wouldn't let him. Bilbo was on the other side of the table. My eyes met his and he looked simply frustrated. I sighed.

The dwarves finally settled in and started eating by the mounds. I actually felt rather disgusted when they all decided to take a drink all at once. The mead just dripping down those beards and onto the floors. Some burped the bubbly out. I tried to escape till a dwarf caught me into his vision. His voice carried out, "Hey woman. Care to give me some more to drink?"

My lips went into a straight line. I know how to be polite. I know manners. I was taught that way. However, I shall be treated improperly. Some of the dwarves wouldn't be able to see me so I decided to stand ontop of the window sill. I crossed my arms. I placed my fingers to my lips and let out a loud whistle. That made every dwarf stop and look at me.

My voice sounded a tad angry, "My name is not woman. And I shall be treated politely and mannerly. My name is Adalyn Heffner. Please call me Adalyn. Now if you want a drink, you can get it yourselves considering I am now not in the mood to tolerate with improper dwarves."

I let out a huff as I jumped down from the sill. I placed some stray strands of hair behind my ear as I now walked out to my room. I need peace. No one calls me woman. Bilbo looked at the dwarves then the way I went, "A-Adalyn! Wait."

He followed me into my room as I started to unbraid my hair infront of my mirror. I saw him behind my mirror, "Yes Bilbo?"

Bilbo sat on my bed, "Come back out please. Don't leave me alone out there. They didn't really know better as most didn't know your name."

I turned around in my chair letting my chestnut brown hair cascade down my torso. Waves of hair kept getting in my face. My hand went to my hair and pinned it back. I pointed my brush at him, "When I had to work in the tavern in the town over. All certain types of races came in there. None treated me with respect. Always with woman, girly, sweet stuff. Some even tried to get me to lay with them. I won't have any other male treat me as such anymore."

Bilbo sighed walking towards my sitting form. He bent down giving me a kiss to my head, "Well Adalyn, come on out when you are ready. I won't rush you."

Bilbo went out of my room but bumped into two dwarves. They pushed past Bilbo who was now yelling at them for going into a woman's room. Brown hair came into my vision. Kili... His hands went to my face looking at me. His fingers then flowed through my hair, "Lyn?"

Fili was dealing with Bilbo. My voice interrupted the two arguing, "Bilbo. It's fine. I know these two when I was a child. They are the ones who saved me from the orcs. I'll talk to them for a bit then they'll be able to be out with their party."

Bilbo looked at the dwarves then at me worriedly. Bilbo then gave a nod, "Alright Adalyn. I'll be out in the dining."

Bilbo left us three alone. Kili smiled and pulled me into a hug, "Oh Lyn it is you! It's been so long since we last saw you."

Fili now came into my vision smiling. His thumbs are in his belt. His voice ringed through my ears, "It's good to see you have grown little Addie."

I huffed crossing my arms, "Only by a small bit. You two are so tall compared to me. I wish I was taller."

Kili took my hand into his pulling me off my stool. Fili's hand went to the top of my head then his hand hit his brother in the chest and shoulder. I pulled away seeing I was just that short. I hanged my head letting my hair cover my face. I am shorter than Bilbo just by a smidge. I am even shorter than the two brothers. Fili's hands cut open my hair curtain looking at my face, "I see your hair have gotten long too."

Kili leaned on Fili to be in my vision too. Kili smiled, "You have become a fine woman, Lyn."

Fili nodded in agreement while rubbing his twin braid beard, "Indeed Kili. I say that hobbit out there is her husband."

Kili raised an eyebrow then waited for my response. I moved away from them as I pushed my hair away from my face, "Bilbo is my family friend I have told you two about when we were younger. He took me in and never bothered kicking me out since I cook very nicely as my mother and father have taught me."

Fili rubbed his stomach a bit, "So that good delicious food we have eaten out there, was your making?"

I smiled blushing a bit, "Yes Fili it is. I take pride in my cooking."

Kili smiled big picking me up by putting me over his shoulder, "We should let you on the quest! You shall be our cook and Bombur can cook with you as he is the original cook. But if Uncle have your food and know how good you cook then he should let you on."

I looked at Fili who was now walking behind Kili, "Wait no! I can't fight that well Kili, Fili. I'll be a burden."

Fili wagged his finger at me as we are walking towards the company, "Don't tell me you haven't been practicing dear little Addie."

I looked down, "I had my share of fights but it's not particularly good."

I had to fight my way to survival whenever a fight would break out in the tavern and fight away the rapists. I got stabbed a bunch of times. Not fun. Scared poor Bilbo to death when I come home with a bloody bandage somewhere. My hair was now covering my face again. This is why I keep it back... Kili placed me down on a chair. A polite dwarf asked Bilbo where to put his dirty plate. Fili took the plate and threw it. Plates and bowls and anything that is possible started flying around me and everyone else. I was fascinated on how they didn't break any plates. All the dwarves were laughing till a heavy knock was at the door. Bilbo went to answer it and there is another dwarf at the door. I stood up curious. I pushed my way past the dwarves to stand near Bilbo. Gandalf started with introductions, "Thorin, This is Bilbo Baggins, our burglar. And this is Adalyn Heffner."

Thorin, the supposed dwarf, took in our appearances.

Gandalf continued, "Bilbo, Adalyn this is Thorin the leader of the company."

I curtsied while bowing my head, "Pleasure."


	7. Contract

Sorry for long update! :C

* * *

The company and even Bilbo followed Thorin to the dining room table. My hands absently went to my hair and started braiding. I moved my tie to the end of my hair. Once that was tied off, I went to the kitchen to grab some food for Thorin. I looked in the pot and saw there was some stew. I went to the cabinet and got a bowl. My tiny feet walked back towards the pot and poured some stew. I took in a deep breath. Hopefully this will lift the old dwarf's spirits. I grabbed a cup and used my elbow to push down the lever to let the ale pour into the cup. I lifted my elbow and headed to the dining room. I placed the bowl and ale in front of Thorin. I smiled towards him, "Thought you would like some since everyone else ate to their heart desires. Plus I would think it would lift your spirits."

He studied me and glanced up and down at me. He was seeing who I am. I am guessing that is. His hand grasped around the ale and brought it to his lips, "You're a hobbit?'

I heard his voice echo through the cup. I gave a nod, "Yes that I am. I am also half human. I got the short end of the stick of course."

Thorin seemed to like my answer and looked at his company. I backed away from the company as it is not my business. I rather get to my book again anyways. The pads of my feet quietly took me to the sitting room where I last left my book. I sat down on a chair and sighed happily. I glanced over to my book and took it in my hands. My hands gently went over the cover to take in the feeling of it. I smiled to myself as I finally opened the book. It wasn't till after I read a few lines till I heard my name being called. I looked up from the book and stared straight ahead. Why... must it always be like this when I try to read...? I let out a heavy sigh and placed my book back on it's previous spot. I took a moment to recollect myself then stood up. I headed to where the voice previously is. It was Gandalf's. I went to him seeing Bilbo on the floor. I instantly went to him and started waving my hand in front of his face to gather air to help wake him up. I looked at the company worried, "What... what happened? Why is Bilbo on the floor?"

Fluffy hat gave a little smile, "He fainted at the thought of Smaug."

Smaug... I heard of the fire dragon that took over Erebor, a dwarf kingdom. I stopped trying to wake up Bilbo and placed my hands on my hips looking at the company on my knees. I took a moment and spoke, "Don't tell me... This whole trip or what not is to go back to Smaug... the terrible dragon that over took Erebor..."

Thorin tilted his head slightly looking suspicious, "How does someone as young as..."

I rolled my eyes, "My parents told me stories. I know some things that have happen before my time."

I looked down at Bilbo, "And you're going to take Bilbo aren't you?"

Gandalf's elderly voice ringed through the room, "Yes Adalyn. You are coming also as one of the company's cook."

I held up my hand as to stop him any further, "I am not adventurous. I been through my own adventure when I had an encounter with orcs and men. I am not your woman to join."

Thorin and some older dwarves agreed. Thorin's voice came out strong and loud, "I agree with the girl. She will not be able to hold herself if we encounter trouble."

Fili spoke up, "Uncle, Adalyn does know how to hold herself. She is the hobbit we have saved 20 years ago from orcs. I have made Kili teach her the basics in defending herself since her family was attacked by orcs."

Thorin thought for a moment. He looked at me, "Is this true?"

I raised an eyebrow, "You think that your own nephew is lying to you?"

Thorin frowned. I heard a grown next to me. My attention went towards Bilbo. I helped him up, "Up you go Bilbo. Easy there."

He looked around then at me. He smiled weakly, "Hello Adalyn."

I took in a deep breath, "Come on you must sit in a chair. I'll get you some tea."

Bilbo gave a faint nod. I stood up and helped the taller hobbit up. I held onto his arm leading him to his chair in the sitting room. I disappeared after I made sure he was comfortable. I poured some tea into a little cup and brought tea to Bilbo. I excused myself to go to the dining. I am not done with the dwarves. I placed my hands back on my hips, "I have you know just because I am a woman doesn't mean that I am defenseless. I have a dagger, and bow and arrow. I know how to use them well."

Kili stood up, "See uncle we need her. That stew you just ate is from her. She made that. She can help Bombur with the food."

Thorin thought for a moment, "I cannot be hold accountable for your injuries or death. Do not become a burden."

I glared at Thorin. I don't care if he is someone important but I will not be talked down like this. I crossed my arms, "I am not a burden and never will be."

Thorin looked at Balin, "Give her the contract."

Balin handed fluffy hat the contract to give to me. Fluffy hat handed over the quill and contract. I am going to show this jerk that I am not a burden and I can hold my own. At least I have the dwarf brothers on my side. I signed the contract with out reading it. I know the consequences of going on this trip as it is to retake Erebor. I am a tough woman. I folded the contract and handed it to Balin. I smiled at the elderly dwarf, "Here you go Mr. Balin."

I'll show Thorin. I already don't like the guy. I crossed my arms as Gandalf stood up and walked to where Bilbo would be sitting. I looked at the group, "If you want you can take the rooms that are available. I shall bid you good night."

I curtsied and turned my heel to head to my room. On the way I bidded Gandalf and Bilbo a good night as I unraveled my hair from my braid. Ah bed... I opened my door and closed it. It was nice to see the brothers again... but their uncle is a jerk. I sighed at least I can hang out with my two friends. I curled up in my bed and let sleep take over.


	8. We are Going on an Adventure

I felt shaking to my shoulders. It feels like little hands. I peeped an eye open seeing a disheveled Biblo. I sat up in panic thinking something has happened. I grabbed his hand which was in panic mode, if I must say. I spoke, "Bilbo what is the matter? You look to be all disheveled."

His voice came out cracky, "The dwarves are gone."

I raised an eyebrow," Don't be silly Bilbo."

He gave me a look while taking a deep breath, "Adalyn I am serious. They left the hole about an hour ago it looks to it. I went to go ahead to get some breakfast like always and noticed the hole is empty as can be. I checked the rooms and no dwarf in sight. I was happy to be honest but then my Took side of me got the better of me and now I want to go onto this adventure. I remember also you signed the contract."

My eyes flickered to his hand which holds the contract, "I now did to. We best to be going Adalyn before it is too late."

I gave a nod and throw my comforter blanket off of me. I turned to Bilbo, "Get ready Bilbo and I'll meet you up front."

He gave a nod and disappeared from my room. I closed the door and started to get ready for the adventure that lies ahead. I don't understand how the brothers are able to leave me behind. Then again their uncle might of forced them to go or something of the sort. I pulled on a pair of trousers. I went through my closet and pulled out a beige cream blouse. I slipped it on and pulled the top strings tighter so no man would be getting a glimpse. I then tucked in the shirt into the trousers. I grabbed my pack that I have packed last night. I ran out the door to the front where I bumped into Bilbo. I grabbed his hand while not stopping, "We best to be going Bilbo! They might get too far for our feet to run."

I dragged Bilbo on for a while till Bilbo started to go faster than me and started to drag me towards our hopefully destination. We went through the paths of Hobbiton. A smile was brought to my face. At least I'll have my best friends all together on this adventure. We ran through chickens and pigs. Bilbo jumped over a pumpkin barrel as I went around it. A fellow hobbit down the way questioned us, "Hey Mr. Bilbo, Miss Adalyn where are you off to?"

Bilbo continued to drag me with him, "Can't stop. We are already late!"

The hobbit questioned us further while yelling so we can hear, "For what?"

A smile broke onto my lips, "Going on an adventure!"

We continued on. Bilbo is holding onto my hand and the free hand has the contract. He started to wave it around as we see a group on ponies. Bilbo yelled out, "Wait! Wait!"

I see Gandalf slowing down turning around seeing the two of us. The other dwarves followed his action. Everyone stopped as Bilbo continued on. A smile broke onto the brothers' faces. Kili yelled out, "Lyn! You made it."

Fili grinned. Bilbo called out, "I signed it."

He handed it to Balin as Balin checked if everything appears to be in order. Balin spoke, "Everything appears to be in order. Welcome Master Baggins and Misses Heffner to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

I heard some mini cheers through out the group. Balin winked at the two of us.

Bilbo smiled but it faltered when the pony looked towards Bilbo. I chuckled. Thorin's voice broke the silence, "Give them a pony."

Bilbo looked towards Thorin shaking his hand in a no way, "No no no no. That will not be necessary. I am sure I can keep up. Walking on a day's you know..."

He started blubbering. I bumped my shoulder into Bilbo's, "It's going to fine Bilbo. Riding ponies are fun."

A couple of dwarves pulled Bilbo up and placed him on an empty pony. I was grabbed by another couple of dwarves and was placed on Kili's horse. I heard Bilbo call out, "Wait I thought that we would share a pony together."

Fili turned around and smiled, "We got to her first. Enjoy your ride Mr. Baggins."

I looked at Fili then at Kili, "Be nice."

Kili smirked, "Maybe."

I shook my head and turned myself around to peek at Bilbo, "It's quite alright Bilbo. Just don't upset the pony. Be nice to the pony."

I felt the pony move underneath me. Kili spoke lightly, "Lyn I suggest that you turn around before you fall off."

I gave a thumbs up to Bilbo who just have this scared but disgusted look when the pony neighed. I chuckled turning myself around. I am sitting in front of Kili. Bilbo got to the point where he is now beside of Gandalf. At least he can have some other person to talk to other than me. All of the sudden I see the dwarves exchanging bags of coins. I raised an eyebrow at this, "What is going on?"

Kili smiled, "We took wagers to see if Mister Boggins would be joining us."

I saw Fili throwing a bag to I have no idea who. Kili caught a bag. I looked over to Fili, "Guessing you bet on that he wouldn't huh?"

Fili gave a nod, "Yep. Most of us bet that he wouldn't come."

I shook my head slightly, "He was going to. Had to give him some time. I know Bilbo. He comes around. Plus he is the one who woke me up in a panic that you lot are gone."

Kili chuckled. I felt his chuckles vibrate through my back. I elbowed Kili slightly and gently, "Hey don't laugh. I was dead asleep and no one of you lot decided to come and get me. I did in fact sign the contract."

Fili moved his pony closer to Kili and me. Fili leaned over whispering, "Uncle wanted us to leave. We argued with him but of course he won."

I looked at the blond dwarf then at the brunette dwarf who gave a curt nod. A little smile danced upon my lips, "You two are certainly loyal friend material."

Fili smiled big, "We finally found you again. How could we leave you again? We love you Addie."

I felt my heart skip a beat. Say what? I gave out a nervous chuckle, "Well... I uhm... love you two too."

I felt Kili move the reins a bit. I looked up towards him seeing him smiling. This is interesting. I heard Bilbo sneeze and said something about horse hair. Is he really allergic to horses? Bilbo called out, "Stop! Stop, we have to turn around."

Every dwarf stopped their pony and looked at Bilbo like he was crazy. Gandalf questioned Bilbo, "What on earth is the matter?"

Bilbo answered, "I forgot my handkerchief."

Fluffy hat spoke as he ripped a piece of cloth, "Here. Use this."

Fluffy hat threw the cloth towards Bilbo which Bilbo caught. Bilbo looked at it like it is the most disgusting thing on Middle Earth. I shook my head. Poor bilbo not used to this type of world. Thorin ordered, "Move on!"

I unconsciously leaned backwards onto Kili's chest. Kili looked at his brother as Fili looked between Kili and I. Kili smirked at his brother. Fili just shook his head as he watched Kili place his arms side by side of me. I breathed in the scent of forests as I snuggled closer to the body of heat. My eyes were drooping. Why am I getting tired if I slept throughout the night. I felt a hand touch me shaking me slightly. I heard Fili's voice, "Wake up Addie. No sleeping yet you won't be able to sleep tonight. We must stay awake."

I rubbed my eyes peeking over Kili's arm then I sat up quickly. I scooted closer to the pony's head, "I'm so sorry Mr. Kili. That was inappropriate of me. I am so sorry. Mr. Kili and Mr. Fili."

I heard and felt Kili chuckle, "It's alright Lyn. Sleep on me all you want."

I felt my cheeks heat up. Fili punched his little brother in the arm, "Don't mind him. If it get too uncomfortable with Kili over there, you can sit with me on my pony."

I looked at the pony's head and petting its mane. I spoke softly, "It was by accident. I am fine. As for the comment Mr. Kili, I am quite fine sleeping by myself. Same as to go with you Mr. Fili."

Kili stuck his tongue out at Fili. I didn't notice as I was too busy trying to get the blush down and petting the horse's mane. The two are like teenagers. What happened while I was in Hobbiton?


End file.
